


Salsa

by crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cigars, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Seduction, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird/pseuds/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird
Summary: Drinking his day off in the quaint salsa bar he adores whenever he visits Cuba for work, he spots the girl of his dreams and turns up the charm to try and win her over for the night.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 39
Kudos: 56





	1. Havana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story! I wanted to try writing in first person, and I'm still not sure how I feel about it but it was a fun experiment.
> 
> Thanks for being so supportive, as we are all going through a tough time... you guys are sooo appreciated🙌
> 
> Here is my apology for being so absent so suddenly. This story really started to roll in my head after a nice conversation with @ petyrbaaaeeelish ♡♡
> 
> Also, my head still feels jumbled (which is why I have taken a break from Nefarious because I don't want to ruin that story with a chapter that I hate) so I'm sorry if it's reflected in the writing here.
> 
> This is what I listened to while writing this:  
> https://youtu.be/PBHo2P3MY9A

I looked down at my Blancpain watch, the face white with roman numerals scripted in gold to match the dial and the outside lining. The strap was a soft brown leather that fit comfortably around my wrist. It was getting late, but I could really use a drink after the day I had.

"Hola!" The man wiping down the counter of my favourite bar, greeted me as I stepped forward and found a home on the wooden barstool. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." I repeated, already accustomed to the spanish greetings in Cuba after having visited many times for work.

"Four roses on the rocks, please." I ordered, coming specifically to this bar so I could enjoy my favourite brand of bourbon.

"Coming right up, sir." He replied in english after having heard me speak. I thanked him, reaching inside my jacket to pull out a small wad of pesos and lazily tossing a folded note onto the glossy polished wooden countertop.

The bartender reached to collect the note with a wide smile, noticing immediately that I had overpaid. In a place like this, an extra dollar or two made a big difference in hospitality.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. The bar was small and cramped and my navy three-piece suit wasn't helping the matter. Nor was the red tie tightened snug around my neck. There was salsa music playing loudly on the other side of the room, but it wasn't an unwelcome sound. It did give me a bit of a headache, but I knew that would fade soon after I had my first taste of alcohol.

"There you are, sir." The young man exclaimed as he slid the glass over to me, handing me a napkin as well. I offered a side smile as I gripped the glass with three of my fingers and brought it to my mouth.

The cold beverage burned pleasantly down my throat and I sighed in relief, hearing the ice clink against the glass almost soothingly.

I patted the top left of my chest, feeling the shape of my cigar in its casing that I had purchased earlier. I try not to smoke often… in fact I had weaned myself off of cigarettes completely, but it was hard to resist having a high quality cigar or two in the place that they're known for when I have brief visits. It was the one part I could really look forward to when I stay here. I certainly never looked forward to the heat. Though Havana is certainly a charming place on its own.

As I brought my drink up to my mouth, someone banged into me from behind and caused me to almost spill the expensive liquor in my hand. I turned my head to shoot a hard glare at the culprit, but they were already rushing off the opposite direction. I gave a heavy sigh and returned to my drink, enjoying the cold seeping from the ice cubes.

I knew from experience that the top floor, which was really only a balcony to overlook the dancing area, was far cooler than the main floor. I reached inside my suit jacket and pulled out the cigar, holding it up to the bartender who was in the middle of making a daiquiri for a middle aged woman. He gave me a curt nod and came over as soon as the drink was finished being made.

“Here you go!” He exclaimed cheerfully as he cut the end of the cigar for me. I thanked him graciously and slipped it back inside it’s casing. I then snatched up the glass and made my way toward the narrow wooden staircase by the door.

“Excuse me,” I hushed out as I pushed past people, hating the high-volume of the bar at this time of night. Normally I came earlier when it was far less busy, but the meetings ran late today, to my dismay.

Once I made it through the crowd, I held onto the thin railing and ascended the steps until I made it safely to the top. And yes, thank god, there were only a handful of people up here and most of them were waiting in line for the washroom.

I placed my glass and cigar upon the railing for a moment as I shed myself of the hot jacket and then draped it over the railing as well, so my hands were free to roll up the sleeves of my white button up. Once that was done, I slipped my hand into the small pocket of my vest to retrieve the silver flicko lighter I had brought from home.

I took a long drink from my glass before placing it back down in favour for the cigar. I popped off the lid and slid it back out and held it up to my nose to appreciate the smell of it. It was a Romeo y Julieta, which was a pretty nice cigar in Cuba. I reached for the lighter next and flicked it open as I set the cigar on an angle and toasted the end of it in circular motions. Only once I was satisfied with it’s red glow, did I set it between my teeth, but the lighting process wasn’t yet complete. I broke in the cigar with a handful of consistent puffs as I rotated it with the flame still burning the end.

Once I was finished, I gave the lighter a shake with the flick of my wrist to close the lid and I set it back inside my pocket. I inhaled deeply, my cheeks concaving to accommodate the action, and then breathed out slowly. A cloud of thick smoke enveloped me and my body calmed instantly. It had been quite a long time since I last tasted tobacco, and it would seem it was very missed.

The cigar had a woodsy taste with some mixed sweetness as well, which blended nicely with the bourbon I was now reaching for. The booze slid down my throat nicely, much like the smoke I was now inhaling with newfound delight. I bend down, elbows resting on the wooden railing with my drink in one hand and my cigar dangling between two fingers in the other.

I have never been the kind of man to desire other’s company. I liked being on my own; it was easier that way. That was why I was fine now, seeing groups of people and dozens of couples drinking and dancing and having a blast together. My bourbon was all I needed. Besides, I’m here on business, not vacation. This was just my way of winding down after a long, well, week.

I placed the cigar between my teeth as I reached up to smooth back my hair, making sure it was still in place after a day of work. It was, thankfully, and I took the cigar out of my mouth once more. There was a small trio salsa band crammed in the corner on a platform that stretched less than two meters. Their music sounded very energetic to accommodate the type of dance that occurs in this particular bar.

I always have a good time watching the professional salsa dancer try to teach customers how to dance. The ones that let go and had a good time often looked good, but I couldn’t help cringing at the man who had been hauled up by his wife. Admittedly, I have done my share of salsa dancing here… Though it took a lot of encouragement and an even larger amount of booze. I had Tyrion Lannister to blame for that night… He was always such a bad influence; though we both went back to our hotel with women, so I’m certainly not complaining.

There was one woman in particular that kept trying to dance right up against the instructor, which made for great entertainment for me. She had short blond hair and an equally short dress. She was quite attractive, mind you, so my eyes followed her back to her seat which she shared with three others: two men that seemed incapable of keeping their hands to themselves, and-

I had to literally tighten my grip on the glass in my hand, for it almost fell straight to the floor. She was beautiful. I couldn’t seem to look away. She may very well be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was younger than me by quite a lot, I would wager, and her hair was long and straight, coloured dark auburn. She wore a long crimson dress that would drag along the floor if she were standing. The dress had a slit along the leg, showing off some thigh from the angle she was at.

She threw her head back and laughed at something one of the men had told her, her hand moving from her drink to rest over her heart. Her skin was pale and fair and every part of me yearned to touch it… kiss it. I continued watching her, hoping another man wouldn’t take the empty seat next to her on the long bench that was cushioned more like a couch. Could she truly be here without a man?

 _Just because a boyfriend wasn’t on vacation with her, it doesn’t mean she’s single._ I reminded myself. _Or even interested._

But I needed to get closer to her. Needed to talk to her. Needed to know her name and hear her voice. As I watched the redhead, I started to feel eyes on my person, and quickly realized that the other woman sitting a few people down from the one I was watching, had spotted me. Her and I made eye contact briefly before I looked down in embarrassment at being caught staring at her friend and I brought the cigar to my lips as a distraction.

To my discomfort, I watched the woman tell her friend about me, gesturing towards me with her head. The redhead finally looked up and I felt my breath catch once our eyes met. She was stunning. And I felt oddly nervous now that her eyes were on me. Does she feel just as affected by our eye contact?

I let the smoke billow out of my mouth in thick spirals and my gaze on her didn't let up for a second. I was pleased to see her cheeks redden as a small smile surfaced -all for me.

Our eye contact was broken when a young blond haired boy suddenly stood in front of her, blocking my view. He was dressed in a black button up that was neglected to be tucked into his khaki pants, and he held two drinks in his hands.

I grumbled under my breath, not surprised that the young and beautiful woman had a boyfriend. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, so I turned my back to the woman to lean against the railing as I answered. “Baelish.”

“It’s me.” Varys voiced from the other end of the phone. “How did the meetings go today?”

I sighed. “Long and boring. But I closed the deal, so at least this trip feels worth the while.”

“Where are you now? It sounds loud.”

I cupped my hand over the end of the phone so my friend could hear me better. “A salsa bar. It’s very crowded.”

“I don’t exactly peg that as your scene, Petyr.”

“It’s not. But the drinks are good and the dancing is entertaining.” I said casually as I turned back around to lean my elbows over the railing like I had been before. I spotted the woman again, this time the young man was sitting beside her, though she looked uncomfortable.

"And the women are attractive." I added with a small smirk as I pictured my friend rolling his eyes.

"Always the ladies man, Petyr."

I fiddled with one of the many rings adorning my fingers as I chuckled. "I'm looking at a stunner right now."

"Just looking at her?" He questioned me. "That seems unlike you."

"She's sitting with another man, so…" I trailed off, watching as the blond man tried to offer her the drink in his hand but she refused. Maybe he wasn't a boyfriend…

"Find someone else then, mate. Don't get in trouble." He warned and I rolled my eyes as I breathed in more tobacco and slowly let the smoke out between a small gap in the corner of my mouth. Smoking was extremely relaxing and almost therapeutic for me ever since I was a teenager.

"She's gorgeous though, Varys. Like I don't think I've ever been so taken by someone before." I admitted, scratching the stubble on my chin.

"Christ, Petyr. You haven't even spoken to the girl yet."

"I want to." I said, my voice dropping slightly.

I watched as the man seemed to get frustrated with my pretty redhead as he slammed the drink down on the table in front of them, causing the liquor to slosh over the edges. The redhead seemed more than unimpressed.

"I think he's just some guy hitting on her." I voiced aloud.

"Just like you're going to be in a moment, I presume." Varys shot back with a bored tone of voice.

I chuckled, finishing my drink off and setting it down for good on the railing. "I'm going to go save her." I said with determination.

"Save her." My friend mocked me. "With an invitation to go back to your hotel with you, am I right?"

"Well," I shrugged.

"That's what I thought." He sighed in what sounded like annoyance. "When are you going to settle down, mate? You always call me about these women you sleep with for a month or so and then make up some excuse about not being ready for a serious relationship."

I groaned, not wanting to hear this right now. "You're forty-three, Petyr." He added to my annoyance.

"Alright, I get it." I snapped. "I just want to talk to her."

"Right." He replied. "Well, go on then. Just remember what your last fling was like when you tried to end things with her."

He meant Myranda. She was a nightmare in the end. It took months for her to finally leave me alone, and even then she continued to send me text messages.

"Yeah, yeah… alright. Bye mate."

"Bye. Call me when you land, so we can get a beer."

"Will do." I said as I hung up and slid my phone back inside the pocket of my slacks.

The redhead was still seated beside the blond boy, though her body was tense as she leaned away from him. He was clearly not respecting her personal space.

I ran a hand over my hair once more to ensure it was still gelled in place. I picked up my jacket and threw it back over my shoulder, holding it up with my right hand as my left still held my half-smoked cigar.

I found the top of the staircase and descended them, feeling unnaturally nervous all of a sudden. I was never _nervous_ while talking to women, but my throat felt tight and my hands were slightly damp at the prospect of speaking with her.

Was Varys right? Of course he was. My bachelor days of one night stands and short flings were long gone. It was time to start settling down. But I needed to have this one first… my last one nighter…

I weaved my way through the crowd and the dancing people before finally finding her table. I stopped in front of it, gaining the attention of all five people.

I eyed the man beside her, who had pushed the side of his body firmly against hers, while she was practically on her friends lap to get away from him.

"Sorry, sweetling, there was a line at the washroom." I started, watching her frown slightly in confusion. I turned my sharp gaze in the man's direction and held it there for a long moment. "Who are you?"

He stuttered for a moment, clearly confused as to what was going on. "I- uhh."

"Right, well until you figure it out… do you mind giving my fiance some space?" I asked with a dangerous tone of voice.

The man jumped up immediately, looking flustered. "Oh… man, I'm sorry. She didn't say." He quickly explained, but I only held my hand up and gestured for him to walk away. He did.

"You didn't need to do that, but… thank you. He wouldn't take no for an answer." The sweetest voice came out of her pretty mouth and I smiled charmingly down at her. And she had such _enthralling_ blue eyes.

"I could see that. It's no problem." I brought the cigar to my mouth for show, sucking it back and then blowing out streams of thick smoke. "Do you mind if I sat down?"

She shifted closer to the dark haired man beside her again, to give me some more room. "No, of course not!" She exclaimed.

I smirked, taking my place beside her with my arm resting along the back of the sofa so I seemed more inviting. "I'm Petyr." I introduced myself, crossing my legs politely beside her.

"Sansa." She replied, tucking her hair behind one ear. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

I gave a light chuckle. "You make me feel old." I joked and she laughed along with me. I probably seemed old to her, as she couldn't be more than 25, but I didn't feel like stressing about that fact for now. I folded my jacket neatly and placed it down beside me.

"These are my friends…" She started. "Renly and his boyfriend Loras, and that's Margaery." I shook every one of their hands respectfully, ignoring the way the blond woman batted her eyelashes at me. I shook Sansa's hand last, smirking down at her as she blushed.

"Here on vacation?" I asked after removing the cigar from my mouth.

"Yeah… It's my birthday tomorrow, actually." She told me, meeting my eyes again.

"Your birthday? And how old will you be?" I asked curiously with a raised brow.

"Twenty-four."

"Hmm," I hummed mysteriously, licking my dry lips. "And would the birthday girl like a drink?"

She looked around as if trying to think of an excuse and I felt my stomach drop. She's trying to find a polite way to turn me down, I realized. "I… I think I'm good, actually."

"Sure." I shrugged, as if I wasn't disappointed.

"Hey, Sans, come dancing with me this time!" Margaery begged, standing up and pulling the boys along with her.

"No, no, really." Sansa refused with a shake of her head.

Margaery sighed dramatically, turning her gaze to me. "Get a few drinks into her, will you? She's not fun when she's sober like _I_ am." She said with a flirtatious laugh before leaving with the boys.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, happy that we were now left alone. She shifted on the couch beside me, giving us more space to sit comfortably.

"Sorry about her." She apologized to me, meeting my eyes with an amused expression. "She thinks you're attractive."

I smirked. "Do _you_ think I'm attractive?"

She breathed a laugh. "Why do you care? I just told you that my super hot best friend is interested but you're still sitting here with me."

I laughed, sucking on my cigar once more as I contemplated my answer. "You don't give yourself enough credit, sweetling."

She rolled her eyes in good humor. "I know I'm not _her_. Boys always go for her."

 _"Boys."_ I repeated with a smirk, gesturing to myself with one long sweep of my hand. "Do I look like a boy to you?"

She smirked, giving me a once over with her eyes, taking in my vest and button up shirt with my tie tucked in neatly and my slacks held up with a thick brown belt. "No." She slyly replied. "You do not."

"No." I agreed. "I can appreciate real beauty."

"Alright." She said carefully, pursing her lips at me in thought. She glanced back down at my chest. "You're awfully dressed up." She pointed out.

"Awfully?" I joked back and she blushed in embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant." She hushed back, fiddling with the chain around her neck.

"I know what you meant." I assured her. "I came here straight from a meeting."

"Oh, you're here for work?" She asked, seemingly interested in that part of my life. I nodded my head once. "I'm here on a cruise. We're docked for the night."

"Are you staying in Havana, or sleeping back on the ship?" I asked her, wondering if I'm pushing my luck too far by hinting at where she'll be sleeping tonight. If I had my way, she wouldn't be sleeping at all.

"Going back to the ship. The others wanted to experience Cuba’s party life but unfortunately I’m not exactly in the mood.” She told me honestly as she started drumming her fingernails to the beat of the music against the wood of the table.

“Have a drink with me.” I tried again. She sighed, but she was also smiling. “Come on, Cuba’s known for their mojitos… Try one with me.”

“I don’t even like mojitos.” She argued, but I was ready for such a response.

“No, you don’t like england’s version of mojitos.” I countered, knowing she was from a rather posh part of Britain based on her accent. She raised her eyebrows in response, almost challengingly.

“So what makes the drink so different here?” She challenged me.

“Fresh mint leaves and real sugar cane.” I told her immediately. I knew of a place here in Havana where the store owner grew his own sugar cane for his drinks in his backyard. They were the best mojitos in the world, I was convinced. She hummed as she considered my response. “Just one drink.”

“Fine, then. One drink.” She agreed and I smiled widely, placing the cigar seductively between my teeth and biting down as I continued grinning over at her. She watched me intently the entire time; watched my cheeks suck in and the smoke puff out from my lips. My eyes bored into hers with a strong desire and, to my pleasure, she gave it right back. We were very clearly eye-fucking at this point.

I gestured at the waiter with a wave of my hand and I only broke eye contact when he was standing in front of the two of us.

“Hola señor, hola chica.” He greeted, blowing Sansa a playful kiss as he looked her up and down appreciatively. She blushed, turning her gaze my way to catch my reaction. I wasn’t bothered by the man, knowing that they all acted this way around a pretty lady here.

“Dos mojitos por favor, mi amigo.” I ordered, trying to impress the woman beside me with my fluent spanish. In truth I only really knew how to order drinks in spanish, but she didn’t need to know that.

The man nodded and found his way towards the bar again. I turned back to her and she tilted her head in curiosity. “You come here often for work?” She asked and I shrugged.

“Once every few months, normally.”

Her eyes lit up. “Oh, wow! I would love to have a job that allows me to travel so often.”

“It would be nice if I wasn’t alone every time, but unfortunately it’s just me.” I told her truthfully. She glanced down at my left hand, searching for -if I were to guess- a wedding band around my finger. Once she found my finger absent of such a ring, she smiled up at me.

“Yes, I see what you mean.”

“And what do you do?” I asked curiously. She dropped her gaze, looking almost embarrassed.

“I’m still in school. I will graduate in a few months.” She told me with some reluctance. “I’m going to be a highschool art teacher, so I’m just finishing the two years of teacher’s college.”

“You’re an artist?” I asked, intrigued by her talent. She nodded. “Have you checked out the markets here yet? There are some pretty nice paintings up for sale by the locals. Full of culture, you know?”

“Oh, really? No I haven’t been to any markets yet.”

“You should go tomorrow. I could show you, if you wanted me to.” I offered, but she hesitated. “Just let me know. Like I said, I’m here by myself, so I certainly wouldn’t mind the company.”

She smiled, somewhat awkwardly and I internally cringed. I crossed a line. “I’d love to, but I’m here with my friends, you know? And it’s my birthday tomorrow.”

“Right, no I totally understand.” I shrugged. “It was just an offer.”

Luckily the waiter interrupted our now tense conversation with the drinks I had ordered. I moved my arm from the back of the couch, to my side again so I could pick up the tall glass. I took a long swig of the beverage, enjoying the refreshing taste of it and the mint, which was my favourite flavour.

“So?” I asked after she took her first mouthful of it. “What do you think?”

She bit down on her bottom lip as she tried -and failed- to suppress a smile. “You were right.” She admitted defeat, with a roll of her eyes. I raised my hands in triumph.

“Aha!” I exclaimed. “Now, do you think you’ll be having more than one?”

She looked down with a guilty expression, bringing her drink to her mouth again. “I might have… A few more after this.” I grinned in response, asking the waiter for two more right away so she couldn’t change her mind. “If I didn’t know any better…” She started, eyeing me suspiciously.

“...I’d say you’re trying to get me drunk.”

I gasped dramatically, laying my hand over my heart. “You wound me, my dear. To think that I need to get a woman drunk to convince her to spend more time with me…” I felt myself laughing, knowing that that was in fact _exactly_ what I was trying to do.

“Mhm,” she hummed disbelievingly, seeing through me completely.

“Sansa! Come _on!”_ Her friends yelled from across the room at her, waving her over.

“Yeah, you can bring your arm candy!” Loras added with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows challengingly over at her and she hid her face in her hands as she reddened. “They’re so embarrassing!” She exclaimed as she took another large mouthful of her drink, almost finishing it completely.

“Why won’t you dance?” I asked her, wondering if I could convince her to give me a dance of two if I got some more alcohol into her.

She barked a laugh. “I’m a terrible dancer!”

“It’s salsa dancing, sweetling. All you have to do is move your hips and have fun.” I told her truthfully and a flash of daring bravery appeared in her blue eyes for a second until it faded. That’s how I knew I had her… That I could convince her eventually.

Her and I both started on the second drink, this one going down even faster than the first. It looked to me, by the way she was anxiously bouncing her knee, that she was working up the courage to go dancing with her friends.

“So what do you have planned tomorrow? For your birthday?” I asked.

She swallowed the mouthful of booze and licked the flavour from her lips. I couldn’t help but watch the action, thinking much darker thoughts than I’m sure she was. “I don’t know, really. We walked all around the streets today and the boys kept complaining about the heat, so they’ll probably just want to stay on the ship tomorrow. We’ll probably just swim and suntan. Margaery talked about gambling.”

I nodded along, knowing she truly wanted to explore Havana more, but also knowing that I’d be coming on too strong if I offered to show her around again so soon after she rejected me.

“Well that will be nice.” I lied easily. She shrugged, finishing her second drink for good. I left mine half-drank, for I was already starting to feel it’s effects from my stronger drink earlier.

She kept looking up at her friends dancing and I smirked, standing up straight suddenly and offering her my hand. She stared at it with apprehension. “Petyr… I-I don’t know.”

“Come on. You want to, you know you do. It’s your birthday tomorrow and you’re in a salsa bar in Havana Cuba… How many times are you going to get this opportunity?” I said, laying it on thick. “Take my hand, sweetling. I’ll show you a good time.” I leaned towards her, my voice lowering. “I promise.”

I was being cheeky and I knew it, but it made her blush fiercely, so I was happy. Eventually she caved and her soft hand was placed in mine. I felt more than smug as I pulled her to her feet and watched her adjust her long dress.

"We'll have to do something about this first." She said with a mischievous look as she reached for my cigar, which was between my lips. The side of her finger brushed my upper lip as she plucked it from my mouth.

"That was expensive." I informed her, not actually caring what she did with it as long as she kept looking at me the way she was now.

"Is it good?" She asked, stepping her body closer to mine so her breasts brushed against my chest every time her lungs filled with oxygen.

"Delicious." I boldly replied, my voice deep and quiet as I stared her down. Her cheeks reddened again, but this time she didn't try to hide it.

"Can I try it?" She asked, looking almost playful.

Dirty thoughts raced through my mind, but I suppressed them all. "Of course you can try it, sweetling." My voice remained deep, making my innocent reply seem ambiguous; it made it seem like an innuendo, which was what I wanted it to feel like.

Blood rushed to my groin as I watched this beautiful woman place my cigar between her lips and began sucking the chemicals back, like the lecherous man I am. She knew what she was doing to me, too. She knew what I was picturing. I could tell by the innocent raise of her eyebrows and the subtle smirk as she blew the smoke right into my face.

I simply closed my eyes for a moment until the majority of it had faded away. The cigar was almost completely smoked anyways, so I certainly didn't mind getting rid of it now.

"How does it taste?" I asked cheekily and she licked her lips, turning the burning stick in her hand around and bringing it towards my face.

I accepted her offering with my teeth as I bit down on it gently and then closed my lips around it to inhale.

 _"Delicious_ , like you said _."_ Was her sly reply, making me want to take her right here in the middle of the bar; present her with another _delicious_ thing to suck on.

I shook my head a little, trying to clear it of the dirty, dangerous thoughts I was continually having. I took the cigar from my mouth and reached around her to lay it in the ashtray attached to the table next to us, allowing it to distinguish on it's own.

"Let's dance, sweetling." I said, taking her hand again and pulling her towards me as I walked backwards into the crowd. I left my jacket there, praying no one would take it.

Sansa's friends swarmed us immediately, to my displeasure, but I tried to seem alright with it for her sake.

"Yes! Tall, dark and handsome got you to _dance!"_ Margaery yelled excitedly as she pulled her friend into her embrace and began dancing against her.

_Tall, dark and handsome?_

Sansa flashed me an apologetic smile over her shoulder as she turned her attention back to her friend, laughing at something she said. I wasn't sure what to do with myself now, feeling awkward in the middle of the dance floor without a dance partner.

One of the guys -Renly, I think she said- suddenly stepped in front of me and placed both his hands upon my shoulders. "Petyr, right?"

I nodded in response, having to lean towards him to hear what he was saying over the music and the crowd. "You look sharp."

I chuckled awkwardly. "Uh, thanks."

"Sansa likes older men." He stated randomly and I blinked in surprise.

"Is that so?" I asked with a slow smirk forming. _And here I thought my age was a problem._

"Yes, and I can see why." He said, slurring his words a little. It was clear he was well and drunk. "You're _experienced._ " He jabbed my chest with his finger.

"Wealthy and successful." Two more jabs.

I chuckled uncomfortably.

Renly leaned closer to me, so close I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Plus, you're so much _hotter_ than men our age."

My eyebrows raised in surprise, not sure if this man was hitting on me or not. "Renly!" The curly haired boy slung his arm over Renly's shoulders and I was released from the boy's grasp. "You flirting with Sansa's man?"

Renly laughed, giving his boyfriend a sloppy kiss on the lips. "Who says he couldn't be _our_ man, too?"

_I'm going to need another drink._

Loras turned to me with a goofy smile. He looked me up and down. "He's as straight as they come, babe."

"Are you?" Renly asked me with a disappointed expression.

I cleared my throat. "Unfortunately for you."

"Too bad. The hot ones are always straight, aren't they?"

"What about me?" Loras asked, offended.

"You're already mine, babe." He justified with a shrug.

I was beginning to wonder if remaining in their company was really worth potentially sleeping with Sansa. I was a decent salsa dancer, but not by myself… and the only person I wanted to dance with was swaying against her friend.

I was about to leave, grab my jacket and head back to the hotel, when someone grabbed my hand from behind and spun me around. I was surprised to see my redhead smiling up at me.

"There you are! Sorry about them." She apologized for the second time tonight.

I placed one hand on her shoulder while the other began twirling a strand of her hair around my index finger. "It seems to me…" I leaned close to her, my lips almost pressing against her ear.

"That all of your friend group is hitting on me, but you." She offered me a smile when I pulled away. "The one person I'm interested in getting to know."

"Getting to know?" She laughed, finishing it with a bite to her bottom lip in an adorable fashion. "Tell me, Petyr… how _exactly_ are you interested in getting to know me?"

I smirked. I liked this flirty side to her. "Anyway you'll let me, sweetling." I paused, licking my lips slowly: intentionally. _"Every_ way you'll let me."

She giggled and the sound delighted me. "I thought you asked me to dance." She said unexpectedly. She gestured around us. "We're just standing here."

I caught her hand, pulling sharply so she spun around abruptly. The action pulled a gasp from her lips and another, sweeter noise once my body pressed against hers. Every curve of her body felt perfect against mine; her ass fit snug against my groin and I had to force myself to breathe so I wouldn't lose control.

I rested my chin on her shoulder, breathing in her eucalyptus shampoo and flowery perfume. "Have I told you how beautiful you are, yet?" I asked as I rocked against her back, my hands sliding down her body to rest on her hips.

I heard her sigh peacefully and I smiled, knowing I was steadily seducing her at this point. "You have… neglected to tell me that." She finally replied. My head turned so my face was pointed into the crook of her neck, breathing hot air along her skin. I felt her body shiver.

"How unforgivable of me." I whispered.

I spun her back around in one smooth motion and then pressed her hips against mine. Our eyes locked. "You are breathtaking, sweetling."

"You aren't too bad yourself." She replied, biting the corner of her lips as she looked down at my mouth.

"Why thank you, sweet Sansa." I teased lightly, making her lean down and rest her forehead against my chest as she hid her face.

"Now, none of that." I scolded jokingly as I brought her face back up to mine with a finger below her chin. "I want to see that pretty face."

"Petyr," she rolled her eyes and openly blushed. _Gods I loved seeing her that way._

"Dance with me." I said, gripping her hips hard enough to demand attention. She leaned forwards, leaving the softest kiss against my cheek.

"Show me."

I started moving her hips to the rhythm, staring deeply into those cerulean pools. "Stop, sweetling." I whispered, maintaining eye contact. "Let loose."

I felt her body untense as she leaned her head back a little, exposing the pale flesh of her throat… flesh I'd love to bite.

"That's it." I praised her. "Faster."

Her hips moved faster against mine and the friction alone was pure bliss. I wanted to groan. Wanted to tear off her lovely red dress and kiss every inch of her body. Wanted to ravish her in front of everyone. Wanted to fuck her hard. All night.

My hands were all over her, feeling every curve of her body. I even risked my chances by sliding my hands down to her ass, but she only flashed me a flirty smile as she batted her long lashes.

"Close your eyes and feel the music." I instructed and she listened immediately. I took both her hands and raised them up high in the air, running my hands down her body from her wrists to her hips, wishing I could touch those long legs too.

I surprised her by pushing her backwards, her eyes flying open as fear flashed in her expression, clearly afraid she would fall. That is until I caught her hand and sharply spun her backwards so her back was pressed to my chest once more.

She exhaled harshly, laughing.

"Did you like that?" I asked, happy to have pleased her. She nodded against me and so I held her tighter for a second before letting go entirely again.

I spun her under my arm as I moved us around in a circle, glad that she kept shaking her hips from side to side.

"Look at you." I said, impressed, once I pulled her close again.

"I'm trying." She beamed up at me as I spun her around again.

"Are you having fun?" I asked with another spin. The dance was high in energy, our bodies always moving and consistently colliding… to my great pleasure.

"Yes, Petyr. Thank you. I trust-" She was interrupted with another spin. "I trust that you are enjoying yourself?"

I smirked. "Hmm, yes."

I squeezed her hip tightly, almost in a rough manner, but I knew she would only see it as possessive. "I have a _fucking_ _gorgeous_ woman dancing with me… What else could I possibly want?"

She raised a challenging eyebrow at my rhetorical question. "Oh, I'm sure I could think of something."

"My sweet Sansa, are you _hitting_ on me?" I teased with a wide grin, flashing her my teeth in a charming manner.

She didn't answer my question, only continued to shoot me heated looks every chance she got. Does that little minx have any idea what she's doing to me? Any at all?

I spun her around, having had enough of her teasing looks, and pulled her tightly against my body. My hands arrested her hips and forced them to move faster, her ass inevitably rubbing against me in a heavenly motion.

I really shouldn't be letting myself get hard in a bar full of people, but it was difficult to stop once the blood started rushing in that direction. And what was I really supposed to do when her hand moved behind us to tangle in my hair?

I heard her laugh as she moved away from me, giving me a cheeky look. "I think you need some air, Petyr."

I smirked, not at all ashamed of my arousal. I was only half-hard anyway… Not really noticeable unless you were rubbing against me, like she had been. "Only if it's with you, sweetling."

She smiled at me, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. She looked so pretty. I wanted her, desperately.

I stepped closer, my eyes serious and intense. She licked her lips nervously as she looked up at me with those big blue eyes. "Come back with me, Sansa." The volume of my voice was barely above a whisper. She blinked in surprise.

I took her hands, both of them, and brought them to my lips and planted a kiss on the back of each. "Spend the night with me."

She bit her bottom lip, looking at the people around us as she considered her decision. I tried another approach: "I can promise you now, that it'll be the best way you'll ever start your birthday."

She let a small smile slip past her troubled expression. I wondered what she was worrying over? That she could trust me enough to leave with me in a place she was not familiar with? That she even wanted to go with me at all? I hoped it was not the latter of the two. I could understand her being hesitant about going with a stranger to a hotel she didn't know in a place she's only spent a handful of hours in at most.

I titled my head to the side, analyzing her expression as best I could. I looked down at her lips, itching to kiss her. I even felt myself leaning in.

"Whoa, you guys were getting pretty hot earlier…" Sansa's friend, Margaery, interrupted us. I sighed deeply, wishing we were alone.

Sansa took a step back to distance herself from me as she locked eyes with her friend. She laughed awkwardly. "Oh, we were just having fun."

Her friend wagged her eyebrows at us. _"Mhm…"_ Margaery gave me a look that confused me. She looked back at her friend. "We're thinking about heading out now."

"Oh." Sansa voiced, glancing briefly at me. "Alright."

Margaery nodded and started heading for the door. _Was this it?_ _That's all the time I get to spend with her?_ This couldn't be it. I wanted so much more. I wanted to take her to bed, yes, but I also wanted to talk with her more… get to know her. I wasn't used to feeling this way.

"I-" I hesitated, not knowing what to say to her, but knowing that I definitely didn't want her to leave.

"I've had fun." She told me, offering me a knowing smile. "Will you walk me out?"

I blinked slowly as I licked my lips, trying to get my head straight. Should I try to charm her more? Try to convince her again? _No,_ she already knows what I want. If she wanted it too, she would say something.

My shoulders relaxed, feeling defeated. "Yeah, sure. Just let me get my jacket." Her and I walked back to where we were previously sitting and I bent down to retrieve my jacket, which thankfully hadn't been stolen. I straightened my spine and threw it over my shoulder once again.

"I'm sorry that our night's been cut short." She said quietly as we walked towards the exit.

"That's alright." I lied. "I had a good time."

She was quiet for a moment, but when I reached for the handle of the door, she rested her hand over mine to stop me. "I know what you want." She told me, her eyes staring straight into mine.

"Do you?" I challenged her. She nodded affirmatively.

Her hand moved up my arm, past my elbow to rest on my shoulder. "I want the same thing, Petyr." My heart soared at those words. "But the timing isn't right, unfortunately. And I only have tonight."

I stepped closer to her immediately, closing the distance between us. My lips found hers easily and I kissed her hard. If she was going to walk away from this, I was going to show her what she was missing.

My hands tangled in her hair as I held her tightly against me. She tasted like the minty alcohol we'd had earlier, mixed with the sweet honey flavour of her lip gloss. She moaned quietly into my mouth and _gods,_ I've never hardened so quickly over something so innocent. She was driving me crazy.

When I finally had my fill, I pulled away, ragged breaths escaping both of us as we tried to calm our bodies: the heated passion coursing through us.

"Tonight is all we need." I told her, not hiding the fact that I wanted only a one night stand with her. Though she didn't seem to mind.

She still looked conflicted.

I was forced to open the door and walk through it when a group of people voiced their need to leave from behind us, so we were now standing outside in the streets beneath the night sky. It was even hotter outside, but luckily there was a bit of wind.

"You know you'll regret it, sweetling." I told her factually. She just stared up at me and listened to me plead my case. "For the entire rest of your trip, you'll think about me and you'll regret not taking a chance." My hands ran down her arms and I smiled as I felt the goosebumps arise along her pale skin. "You'll get home, wherever in England that may be, and you'll _still_ think about me. Wonder what it would have been like. But at that point, it'll be too late. We'll be in different countries."

I leaned closer to her, our eyes locked so deeply, I didn't think a meteoroid could break us apart right now. "Like you said, we only have tonight. This night and none other, ever."

She swallowed thickly, finally breaking our eye contact as she looked behind me, just over my shoulder. I assumed her friends stood there watching us, but I didn't care enough to look -especially if this would be the last time I ever saw this beautiful goddess… I wanted to soak up every second and memorize every detail of her.

She pulled away without looking at me again and started towards her friends. I was left standing there in surprise, watching her walk away. That was it? I didn't even get a goodbye?

I watched her give Margaery a hug and then whisper something in her ear, giving each boy a hug afterwards. I frowned in confusion as I watched her.

Then, to my great pleasure, she turned back around and smiled at me as she sauntered back, her long red dress dancing around her ankles in the slight breeze.

"You can have tonight, Petyr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a second chapter, possibly a third, but I wanted to see what you guys thought first to see if I should continue.
> 
> Besides some smut...  
> Me: Should I add a steamy scene?  
> KP: Make it fucking boiling.
> 
> ...I have some cute ideas for another chapter or two. So let me know ;)
> 
> ALSO this was based off of my brief time in Havana, so what I described about the atmosphere here is authentic. If I write more chapters, you will experience a bit of Havana's charm and beauty, I hope.
> 
> ALSO ALSO, fyi, a mojito in Havana is the best drink I've ever had 🙌


	2. Cuba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been distant online lately, I know, and I apologize. But I've been writting a lot lately so I decided to start posting the stories I've been working on.
> 
> I wrote this story because of how charmed I was by Havana, Cuba when I went a couple years ago with my sister. My hope was to share this unique place with you guys through this story and our shared love for Sansa and Petyr.

I moaned into her mouth as I adjusted us on the bed, moving so my back rested against the headboard. Her legs were bent on either side of me as she sat in my lap. Her dress had ridden up enough to expose her white knickers, to my delight.

"Oh, Sansa…" I breathed as I moved my lips across her jaw and down to latch onto her neck. I heard her sigh above me as her fingernails scraped over my scalp to encourage me on.

"I'm so happy you decided to come back with me."

She laughed as she pulled back to look me in the eyes. "I hope you know I don't do this often. Go home with a stranger." She licked her plump lips, red from our shared kisses. "I never do this, actually."

"I'm honored." I smirked as I went in for another kiss. She granted me that, kissing me back as fervently as I was kissing her.

I couldn't wait to feel her.

My hand ran up her thigh, slipping under her dress and climbing higher and higher in search of the prize.

"Shit," she cursed as she pulled away. My brow creased in confusion as I tried to pull her back.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly irritated. I just wanted to get  _ on _ with it.

"Condoms, do you think they sell them in the lobby?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Probably, but I have some in my suitcase." I told her with a smirk, pointing out the black fabric suitcase beside the bed. "Top pocket, sweetling."

But she didn't move from her place on my lap. "You brought condoms with you on a business trip?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged.

"Wait, do you… do  _ you _ do this often?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it again. Should I lie? She seems put off on the fact that I hook up with lots of women… But why should she care? We can't see each other after she leaves tomorrow, even if we wanted to.

"Sometimes." I settled on, shrugging.  _ All the time, actually. _

She looked down as a troubled expression crossed her face. "Oh." She mouthed, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Is… that a problem?" I asked, not quite understanding her reaction.

She moved off of me, choosing to sit beside me instead, as she began fixing her hair nervously. "I guess not, I just… well, I don't know!" She huffed in annoyance. Or perhaps disappointment, which seemed more likely.

"I thought I was special."

"You are special." I told her immediately, laying my hand over her knee as I tried to ignore the insistent throbbing in my crotch.

"No." She argued. "Back at the bar you made me feel like I was the only person you wanted. You turned everyone else down and you made me feel so special, but-"

"But what?"

"Well I'm just another conquest, aren't I?" She bit back sharply.

"What? No, no…" I shook my head and tried to explain. "I'm just… I'm not good at relationships, that's all." I half-lied, but she didn't seem anymore comforted.

"Sansa," I sighed, leaning closer to her. "You must believe me when I say that you  _ are _ special. I felt taken by you the minute I set eyes on you." She listened intently, her big blue eyes staring up at me in question.

"It's just, you see, it makes me feel like everything in the bar was just an act -a ruse- to get me to bed."

_ It kind of was… _

"Sansa, look… if this isn't what you want I can walk you back to the ship." I offered, hoping that wasn't the case.

She didn't answer, only shrugged in reply. "Everything that happened in the bar was really  _ me _ , I promise. I had fun talking to you and dancing with you…  _ kissing you _ ." I cheekily added, earning a smile from her. "I don't want the night to end here, personally. But if you want it to then that's fine. But don't end it just because I've been with a lot of women."

She twisted her mouth in thought. I wanted to see that smile on her face again, so I decided to tease her a little. I chuffed her under the chin so she would meet my eyes again. "At least it means I have a lot of experience."

She fought back a smile, but it ended up surfacing eventually. I returned the gesture, leaning in to leave a kiss on her lips.

" _ Am _ I just a conquest to you?"

I understood her worries now. She was let down because she thinks I'll forget her as soon as the night ends, or that she'll just always be a chick I seduced into my bed and then told my friends about later.

I shook my head. "You'll always be the beautiful redhead that gave me such a good time here in Havana. I'll always think of you when I come here for work. Always wish to see your face when I enter that bar." I paused, stroking a single finger down her cheek. "And who knows? Maybe one day I will again."

I wasn't even lying to her either. I have slept with a few women from here before but none of them are as memorable as Sansa is, and I haven't even fucked the girl yet. I  _ will _ remember her and I  _ will _ look for her face in the crowds when I come here, just in case she decides to go on vacation here again.

She smiled, a real smile, and I felt warmer inside somehow. She gave me a hard kiss to the lips, catching me off guard a little.

I teased her with my tongue, stroking the inside of her mouth with it. My actions drew a breathy moan from her as she pulled herself closer to me, her damp core pressing against the hard bulge in my slacks. Oh, she wanted it, alright.

We were making out hard at this point, my hands possessive on her ass as I dragged her back and forth over my lap for both of our pleasures. Her own hands were fisting the material of my shirt before moving up to my neck to remove my tie. I parted my lips from hers for a second so she could pull the ring over my head and toss it away.

Next she worked on the buttons of my vest and I groaned in frustration, wishing I hadn't dressed up so much. She was only wearing a dress… such a goddess…

Speaking of, I pulled the clothing off her body and immediately ran my hands over her newly exposed flesh. Her skin was so smooth. I started kissing between her breasts as she finally parted my vest, pushing it over my shoulders and off. Her practiced fingers started moving down the buttons of my shirt, but I stopped her and flipped her around so i was in control.

It was partly because I was  _ impatient  _ to fuck her, but mostly… mostly it was because a flash of fear shot through me at the idea of her seeing the gnarly scar that lay beneath my clothing. Most women didn't mind it, but some did. And I couldn't stand the idea of her rejecting me over this. Over something I couldn't change. Over something I was already self-conscious about.

She seemed confused at my sudden actions, but I didn't hear a word of complaint. Especially when I dragged her knickers down her legs and leaned forwards to feast on her delectable folds, which were absolutely soaked for me.

I had her moaning my name and  _ begging _ for me to take her.  _ I had pushed it too far, _ I realized as my groin ached for attention. I couldn't wait a second longer. I needed to be inside of her. Needed to fuck her.

I pulled away, leaving her whimpering in need, so I could stumble non-too-gracefully towards my suitcase. I opened it and immediately found the wrapped up condom I was searching for, easily ripping it open as I found my way back to her.

She started working on my belt like the good little girl she is as I plucked the latex from the package. I waited for her to unzip my slacks and reach inside, allowing myself a moment to enjoy the attention of her hand as she pulled me out.

"I want to suck you, Petyr." She told me with the most seductive voice I've ever heard from her.

I groaned, but stopped her before she had the chance. "Not now, sweetling." I told her gruffly. I used one hand to push her onto her back again while I remained standing at the end of the bed.

"Now I'm going to fuck you."

She smirked in response, opening her legs generously for me and ushering me onto the bed with the wave of her hand. "Come here then, darling." She purred prettily.

My smirk was more than smug as I disobeyed her order and hooked my arms under her knees instead. I pulled her sharply towards me, taking the covers of the bed with her as I did. Now she was lined up with the edge of the bed, right in front of me.

I rolled the condom down my cock slowly for show and watched as she squirmed on the bed. I looked down at her pretty pink slit, and ran my finger through her wetness, bringing it up to my mouth to have one last taste.

_ "Mm, _ are you ready, sweetling?" I asked, surprised that I could wait long enough to even get that much out.

She nodded frantically, trying to reach up and grab my hands, but I had other plans. Right now, I wanted to fuck her. And I did, earning a high pitched gasp from my lover as our bodies rocked in a fast rhythm. I drove into her hard and smiled down at her when I saw her eyes rolling back into her head. She came fast… within the first few thrusts because of how close I got her with my mouth.

I fucked her through it, enjoying the mewling and whining coming from her lips. I slowed my pace, edging her backwards so I had enough room to place my knees on the bed and lean over her. This position was just as nice, feeling her chest rub against mine even though they were both still clothed. This time I happily took her hands as I continued thrusting inside of her.

"Oh, Petyr…  _ Faster _ ." She panted, tightening her grip on my fingers as she rocked her body hard against mine. I listened to her request and moved faster.

I was working hard to please her without spilling myself first. I was starting to sweat and really breath hard into the side of her neck. She better be close.

I let go of one of her hands to find her clit and rub it furiously, her back immediately arched as she cried out my name again. "Petyr I'm close! I'm so close!"

"Come for me, sweetling." I breathed, groaning as I felt her tighten around me. "I want to feel you come around my cock again. Do it again for me."

Finally she listened to me and I felt her walls flutter as her body spasmed. I held on for a few seconds longer before spilling myself inside of her, pushing my pelvis against her as hard as I could so I was as deep as possible.

"Oh, Sansa." I groaned, my eyes closed tightly as I enjoyed the pleasure rippling through me.

We spent the next half an hour laying beside each other in comfortable silence as she ran her fingers through my hair and down my back.

I breathed in her scent, leaving a hot kiss against her neck before pulling back to look at her. She smiled sheepishly up at me and I began to laugh at the embarrassed look on her face.

"Stop it!" She demanded as she joined in, laughing with me. "I'm just… like I said, I've never done this before." She reminded me, moving her hands to her cheeks to hide her blush.

"You are beautiful." Were the only words I could find. Her face brightened as she kissed me again. "You're staying with me all night?"

She nodded, but narrowed her eyes on me when she saw the look in my eyes. "Once isn't enough for you?" She teased.

I scoffed. "A  _ million  _ times wouldn't be enough for me." I admitted, realizing immediately after that there was some truth to that. In fact, a  _ lot _ of truth to that.

"Yes, I'm staying with you. If you'll have me." She answered my question with a teasing raise of her eyebrow.

_ "Mm,  _ yes."

She rolled her eyes playfully at me, accepting me with parted lips as I came in for another kiss. "Are we going to last long enough to undress this time?"

I chuckled. "Probably not."

She looked into my eyes for a long moment after that, her hand caressing the nape of my neck in a soothing manner. I was happy to get the chance to sleep next to her all night long… maybe wake her up in the best way I know how to…

"So… you said you aren't good at relationships." She started, moving out from under me so we were beside each other again. "Why is that?"

She wasn't angry at all… just curious. I looked away from her as I swallowed hard. Usually when women would ask questions such as that, I would lie -make something up- or completely brush off the topic all together. It was easy enough to make them forget they ever asked… especially with my tongue inside their cunt.

But a part of me wanted to talk about it. Tell her.

"I… used to get bullied a lot when I was younger." I admitted. "This one time a girl, who was a handful of years older than I was, she pulled her car over and told them to stop. Threatened to call the cops. And because she was so much older, they listened. And I wasn't bullied again." I couldn't look at her as I admitted all of this to her. I just looked down at my hands as I fiddled with the rings on my fingers.

"She gave me a ride home that night and I told her how sad I was… how I thought about killing myself. She gave me her phone number so I could talk to her if I ever feel down or need someone." I sighed, running a shaky hand through my hair. "I started calling her often and we would talk for hours. I… well I was naive and young, but… I fell in love with her." I confessed. Even just retelling the story made my heart ache.

"A little over a year after I met her, though, I saw her in a park with all her friends. I went up to her and tried to talk to her, like we always did, but she acted like she didn't know me." It was such a long time ago, it sounded silly to still be upset over it… but what happened was heartbreaking and traumatizing. "Her friends, most of them male and much bigger than I was, started to think I was harassing her, so they started hurting me. They beat me and she watched. She just… watched. I don't even remember it happening but I guess one of them had a pocket knife or something and he used it on me when I tried to fight back. I-"

I didn't know how to explain any further so my fingers deftly unbuttoned my shirt and I presented the scar to her for the first time. My eyes finally found her face again, but her gaze was pointed somewhere else. Her lips parted and her eyes were wide as she reached up to touch it, running a single finger down it. I shivered.

"Is this why you wouldn't let me take your shirt off?" She asked me, finding my eyes.

I shrugged with one shoulder. "A lot of women find it disgusting. They normally ask me to wear a shirt."

Sansa exhaled sharply, almost huffing, in disbelief. "That's incredibly rude." I blinked in surprise, not expecting such a response from her. "I-I don't even know what to say, Petyr. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

I shrugged again. "It doesn't bother you?"

"No, of course not."

I was pleased with her reply, more than she could ever know. I smiled gratefully over at her. "So anyway, I, uh… never fell in love again and never wanted more than sex from anyone. I'm just-"

"Scared?" She offered. I scoffed as if she were being ridiculous but she gave me a knowing look. "It's okay to be scared of commitment, Petyr. You got your heart broken badly… it's normal."

"It's more rejection that I'm scared of." I mumbled quietly, half hoping she wouldn't hear me and also half hoping she would. I really liked talking to her.

She didn't reply, but I knew she heard me, for she ran her hand up and down my back soothingly. "Thank you for telling me."

I looked at her, surprised again. She kissed my cheek sweetly before leaving a longer one on my lips. "I think I could go again, if you want?" I offered with a smirk, trying to change the topic so I didn't feel so vulnerable.

She flashed me a cheeky smile and pushed the shirt from my shoulders, rolling on top of me.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of her fingers running soothingly through my chest hair, the sensation relaxing me even further than sleep had, somehow.

"Happy birthday, sweetling." I mumbled, the sleep still evident in my voice. She lifted her head from my shoulder and smiled wide.

"Thanks! Good morning." She kissed me quickly before pulling away and stretching her arms and back. The action caused the sheets to pool in her lap and leave her entire back out in the open for me to touch, which I did. She giggled as I ran my fingers down her spine and then back up before wrapping my arms around her completely.

It was clear that we were both in the best of moods after last night. Having her was glorious. Kissing her… touching her… fucking her. It was all perfect. And she let me do it over and over.

"Sorry to disappoint, Pete, but I think I'm a little too sore from last night to do it again." She told me, as if reading my mind. I chuckled, leaving a kiss on the center of her back before letting her go.

"I'm still exhausted." I truthfully admitted, stretching my own shoulders. In all honesty, I could go again if she wanted to, but I was somewhat thankful that she didn't. "So are you still planning on laying on the pool deck all day?"

She twisted her mouth in thought as she stepped out of bed. I admired her naked body in the bright morning light streaming in from the mostly open window across the room. She was truly stunning.

"I guess so."

She brushed her hair back over her shoulder as she stepped into her knickers and then pulled them up over her hips. Her legs were so long and slim, her skin the same shade all the way down her body: tan lines nonexistent. Her hair caught the sunlight as she bent down to grab her bra and it was an almost magical sight; her hair was set to flame and I found myself unable to look away.

She laughed when she caught sight of me gazing at her, and threw her cell phone in my direction. The device hit my chest with a thud before bouncing off and onto the mattress. I smirked at her, finding myself wishing I could have her for another night.

"Good thing it's not a strange occurrence to walk around in a dress here." She commented as she pulled said dress up her slender body, blocking my view. "Otherwise it would be one hell of a walk of shame."

I chuckled, nodding in agreement. "It honestly just looks like it could be a summer dress."

"So you don't find it sexy, hm?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She started brushing through her hair with her fingers to untangle the knots I was responsible for from last night.

Instead of answering her, I stood from the bed as well, not at all ashamed of my nakedness, and stalked towards her. She giggled as I arrested her hips and pulled her against me, rocking our bodies back and forth as if we were dancing.

"It's incredibly sexy." I told her unnecessarily, for she could feel how attracted I was to her.

She looked down pointedly and gave me a cheeky look before stepping out of my embrace and grabbing her phone from the bed. "Would you mind maybe walking me back? I don't really know where the ship is from here."

I reluctantly started pulling on clothes, new briefs, light blue chinos rolled up to expose my ankles, a dark brown belt and a white button up with the sleeves also rolled up. "Sure, love."

She waited for me to change as she scrolled through her phone, probably answering birthday messages and texts from her friends back on the ship.

"Unless you want to spend the day with me." I offered after a long silence. I was just combing back my hair and giving my mustache a quick trim.

She lifted her head to give me a look. "I should really spend it with my friends."

"Just breakfast, then." I tried again, not willing to let her walk away now when I could spend hours more with her. I had a short meeting in a few hours, but she could wait for me. It would only last a half hour at the most.

She sighed, thinking it over. "I promise you won't be disappointed. Azucar is my favourite place to eat in Havana." I added, putting my comb down and walking over to her.

She looked me up and down, a smirk pulling at my lips. "You look good." She said, not refraining from letting me hear the desire in her voice.  I smirked, offering her my hand. She took it and I helped her to her feet.

"Alright, sure. I can do breakfast." She told me finally, resting a hand on my upper chest and smoothing it down to my stomach.

I smiled. "Wonderful! Come on then."

We walked through the streets of Cuba together hand in hand and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my morning. It wasn't a far walk, but in the time it took them to make it to the quaint restaurant, Sansa was cat called at least half a dozen times. I only tightened my hold on her hand when it happened, knowing it was a common occurrence when a beautiful woman walked these streets. One time in particular, when a few men started making kissing noises at her, I stopped her in front of them, spun her around playfully, and kissed her fully on the lips. That earned some hollers of approval.

I asked for a balcony table when we arrived so we could look over plaza vieja, which was the main part of Havana that many tourists visited. It wasn't far from the docks or the hottest bars and restaurants. It was also a short drive -or long walk- to the market.

The balcony was a tiny strip that stretched across the front of the building, so skinny in fact that there was no room for more than one chair on each side of the small table. Though that only added to it's charm.

There was a single long stemmed rose placed in a small glass jar in the center of the table beside a plate with cream and sugar. "Have you tried the coffee here?" I asked her as the waiter stepped forward to take our order.

She shook her head. "I'm not really a coffee person."

"We'll take two coffees." I told the man, turning to her. "You must try it. Just this once." She rolled her eyes at me but didn't argue. She simply told me to order for her because I knew what was good. I ordered their daily special, which was the same every time I came here: two eggs, toast, home fries and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

The coffee came first and she made to add cream before I stopped her. "Trust me, Petyr, no matter how good it is… I won't like it black."

I clicked my tongue in disapproval before taking the jar of raw sugar, which had a light brown colour and the grains were larger in size than any ordinary granulated sugar, and scooping out a spoonful. "Try it like this first, sweetling. Believe me."

I added only one scoop into mine, but two into hers. We both took a sip at the same time and I watched, in delight, as her eyes lit up. "That's amazing. How does it taste so much better than the coffee at home?"

I chuckled. "Cuba is known for its strong but sweet coffee, among other things. It's the same difference if you were to try the chocolate in America compared to that of your home."

She made a face. "American chocolate is disgusting."

"Compared to England's." I reminded her. She smiled, taking another -this time larger- drink. "I can't wait to have a proper Guinness once _ I _ get home." I added, suddenly feeling a little down at the thought of us having to separate to different countries at the end of the day.

"Irish man." She teased with a side smile.

I chuckled, tilting my head to the side. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked in amusement.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she ran her index finger along the lip of the cup. "Of course not. I like your accent."

"I like your's." I countered, thinking about how much I'd miss that British drawl when the day comes to an end.

The waiter interrupted us when he set down our breakfast and juice, asking us how our coffee was before giving us our privacy again.

"Do you like the view?" I asked her as I added a little pepper to my fried eggs.

It was a gorgeous view, overlooking the square. There were two men playing instruments below where we sat, the soft melody of a muted trumpet drifting towards us. There were a few stray dogs wandering the square in search of generous tourists. The best part of the square was the lack of cars, even though the vehicles in Havana were all old fashioned and beautiful. The drivers could be a little crazy at times.

"I love it. I love all the fun colours of the buildings." She pointed out, gesturing specifically to the blue and green buildings to the left of us. It was true, every building here was a fun colour; a mix of oranges and yellows, blues and greens.

We ate our breakfast in comfortable silence, besides her comments on how delicious everything is. When we finished, I wasn't ready to walk her back just yet… I still had so much to show her… So I decided to try one last time.

"Spend the day with me." I said, reaching for her hand and resting mine on over hers.

She lowered the now empty glass of juice from her mouth and set it down on the table between us. "Why? The ship leaves in the late afternoon and you still have work, don't you?"

"Just one meeting. A short one." I sighed, looking out at the square again. A young girl placed a few bills into the white bucket on the floor by the musician's feet. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Aren't you having a good time?"

She puckered her lips as she considered me. "I'm having a great time." She admitted, turning her hand to hold mine back. "I guess it can't really hurt. I can spend all night with my friends."

"Brilliant!" I smiled. "I know exactly what we're doing next."

She seemed surprised by my outburst, but didn't say a word of complaint as I paid for our food and led her back through the weaving streets. "Thank you for breakfast, Petyr." She said as she looped her arm with mine. It was a little too hot to be so close to someone else, but if she didn't care then neither did I.

"You're welcome." I kissed the back of her hand as we arrived at the bar I was looking for.

"Drinks?" She asked with an amused smile.

I shrugged. "It's your birthday. And this bar in particular has the best strawberry and mango daiquiri I've ever tasted."

"You like daiquiris?" She asked with a laugh.

"Only when they're made with real, fresh fruit. The ones back home are all flavouring and sugar." I told her, ordering the drinks and paying.

She teased me about it, but as soon as the drink entered her mouth, she understood what I had meant. We both tried to savor it, but ultimately ended up downing the drinks much faster than we intended.

"Another? Or something else?" I asked her, half tempted to buy another myself because of how good it was.

"Hm, I'd like another later I think."

"Sounds perfect. A car ride it is." I announced, pulling her along with me. She was excited for the car ride after seeing how old fashioned and colourful they were.

We walked around the streets for about twenty minutes, passing by dozens of people trying to offer their driving services, before she finally decided on one. It was a vintage red Dodge convertible with silver rims and white wall tires. It was a stunner, for sure, and I praised her for her choice.

The leather on the back seat, although white, was boiling hot to the touch. In fact I was glad that we both had material covering our thighs to protect us from such a heat. The driver wore a large sombrero, which I was immediately jealous of as we drove around under the blazing sun with only the slightest breeze to cool us.

We were allowed to sit up on the top of the back seat, as long as we promised to jump down when we spotted a cop. Sansa loved that, laughing as she leaned against me and snapped pictures with her cellphone.

The driver offered us a Polaroid camera, telling us the price for each picture if we wanted to use it, but I didn't care about the money. The thought of having a picture with her that I could keep was priceless in my heart.

I removed my sunglasses as we took one of us smiling and one with a "silly face", as Sansa had directed: her with a hand on my cheek and one eye closed in a wink as she puckered her lips. I just stuck my tongue out and widened my eyes. Part of me felt silly and immature making faces at the camera, but it made her laugh, so that's all that mattered.

The third picture she took smiling, claiming she wanted us both to have a nice smiling picture, but I put my mouth to better use and kissed her cheek. She lowered the camera and turned towards me, holding my face with one of her hands again and kissing me hard.

I kissed her back, taking the forgotten camera from her hand and snapping a picture. I didn't want to forget this, not that I needed a picture to remember. She gave me the most heart-stopping smile when we pulled away, and I felt my stomach flutter at the sight.

We jumped down when the driver shouted a warning, and collected the photographs, putting them in a shady area in the car to finish developing. I hoped they turned out well, so we could each get two to take home as a keepsake from our time together.

Sansa was enjoying herself so much that I paid the driver for another hour. This time he took us down by the water and pointed out some interesting places as we drove past.

"Alright, sweetling, so… I have that short meeting I have to get to now. Do you want to wait for me?" I asked, hoping to the gods that she said yes. To my luck, she flashed me a knowing smile upon hearing the hesitant tone of my voice and simply gestured for me to lead the way.

The building that the meeting was held in, was beautiful. It was old and intricately detailed. Sansa told me that she'd wait outside and walk along the bridge that overlooked the water as she called her friends and family to check in.

After warning her not to go with anyone or eat any fruit from the cart of a local, earning an eye roll, I finally entered the building and went in search of the conference room.

The meeting seemed hours longer than it was, though maybe that had something to do with the redheaded beauty waiting for me outside. I tried to speed it along, cursing when I checked my watch to see it had been forty-five minutes already. Would she leave? No she said she wouldn't, so she wouldn't.

Either way, I was nervous when it finally ended and I started walking along the bridge to find her. Relief flooded my body when I spotted her red hair. She was talking animatedly to an older lady trying to sell her a newspaper. I watched in amusement as she reached into her bra and pulled out a bill, handing it to the lady in front of her and accepting the newspaper, as well as an affectionate pat on the hand.

Once she was by herself again, I approached. "You know she probably picked those out of the trash?" I asked her in a teasing manner as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, kissing me on the mouth in greeting. "I'm sure she did, but she was so nice… I had to."

I chuckled. "You're too compassionate for your own well being."

"Compassion isn't a bad thing." She countered, offering the newspaper, for free, to a man walking by. He happily accepted it and gave her a curt nod and a smile in return. "The people here are sweet."

"They are." I agreed, taking her hand in mine and lacing our fingers together. Her hand felt so right in mine. "Do you wanna go shopping?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. We walked back into the weaving streets even though I knew there was a larger market by the water. I wanted her to see this part first, as it was a more special experience.

"How are your friends?" I asked as we walked. She swung out hands gently back and forth as she admired the culture around her.

"They're good. Drunk already." She informed me with an amused lilt to her voice.

"Not surprised?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Oh, no. Not at all."

We arrived at the street I was hoping I knew the way to, and she smiled over at me when she saw it. There were dozens of people walking on either side of the street, cars trying to make their way through the crowds of people. Most importantly, there were musicians and street performers and people selling things out of their very own houses. The locals had their front doors wide open to welcome us into the first few meters of their house, which was covered head to toe with souvenirs and art to resemble a shop.

We went into every single one, acting half our ages as we played the instruments and admired the paintings. Well, perhaps  _ I _ was acting half my age. Sansa already  _ was  _ half my age. But I didn't care about that; I was making her laugh.

She ended up buying a couple things: a bag of coffee that she can drink at home and a bottle of rum. "Let's get each other something from here!" She suggested, gesturing to the homemade jewelry selection in one of the outside shops.

I agreed, spotting an obnoxiously large pair of earrings made from various shells. They were truthfully quite pretty and I thought she'd look great in them, though I did wish I could buy her some real jewelry.

She came back with a thin dark brown beaded necklace that had a small 'S' pendant made of silver in the middle. I wasn't one to wear chains or necklaces of any kind, but if Sansa wanted to buy me one with her initial on it… well, how could I turn that down?

We got Pina Coladas on the way to the larger market and it felt so refreshing that we stayed for two more. I could hold my liquor quite well, but it was becoming clear to me that Sansa was a bit of a light weight. Possibly she just wasn't used to having drinks with such strong liquor that weren't watered down. Either way, she ended up needing my arm for support as we walked, so she wouldn't trip over her own feet.

She found just about everything funny, including the way I talked all of a sudden. "I thought you liked my accent?" I asked, faking offense.

"No, I do!" She exclaimed. "I do, I do."

I chuckled, pulling her closer against my side to avoid the car trying to squeeze past us. "I also like your face." She added with a goofy smile.

I smirked charmingly down at her as I dragged her along. "What else do you like?" I asked cheekily, giving her a dirty look but not actually expecting her to answer the way I was thinking.

"Your cock." She blurted out without shame.

I barked a laugh, immediately giving her a scolding look as the people around us glanced our way. She bursted out laughing, seemingly realizing what she said and how loud she had said it. I didn't really mind much, seeing as what she said was ultimately… a compliment. Though my ears did tint a nice shade of red to match Sansa's cheeks.

When we finally stumbled into the market, Sansa had gotten her mind set on buying a painting. There were hundreds of them here in all sizes, all painted by locals on pieces of cloth. I was tasked with holding her bottle of rum and coffee grains in fear of her dropping the bag and smashing the bottle, as she looked around.

"Oh, that's the one!" She announced, pointing to a rather large painting of one of the streets after looking at large selections of painting for over an hour.

"Finally!" I jokingly exclaimed, not really minding if she had spent six more hours dragging me through the stands. As long as I got to be with her.

She smacked my arm as she pulled out the rest of her money. She was short by seven pesos but I didn't mind. I would have paid for the whole thing if she hadn't made a big deal about it. But she told me she wanted to pay for it herself, so I let her.

She was far more sober when we left the market, but I still held her things for her to be gentlemanly. Besides, if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to hold her hand because she now had her rolled up painting to hold, too.

We ended up walking down to the docks, to my displeasure, due to the time. Though she still had about a half hour, so we found a nice bench to sit on for the time.

"I hope you've had a nice birthday, Sansa." I told her, not able to keep the sadness from my voice at the idea of our wonderful day coming to an end.

She turned and smiled at me. "I did. Thank you, Petyr." She said, taking my hand again and holding it in her lap.

"I wish we had more time." I heard myself admit, somewhat insecure as I waited for her response. I never normally let myself be so vulnerable; maybe it was partly because I knew I wouldn't be seeing her again… or maybe it was because of how she made me feel. And how I've never felt that way with anyone before.

"So do I." She said softly and my heart soared. "I really like you."

I beamed, using my free hand to tilt her face towards me and kiss her affectionately on the lips. "I feel the same way."

"I wish you didn't live so far away from me." She sighed in frustration. "I mean, I know it's not a long plane ride, but it's still too far."

"Yeah," I looked down at the ground, would it look too desperate to move to England…? 

"If I could get your number… maybe we could meet up sometime if we ever find ourselves nearby?" She asked me. "Or just so we have a way of talking after this?"

I smiled, happy to hear the nervousness in her own voice. I wasn't the only one feeling this way. I pulled out my cell phone and handed it to her so she could enter her phone number. "You're going to text me?" She asked as she handed it back.

I chuckled. "Everyday if you want me to."

"Everyday?" Her eyebrows rose in surprise as a teasing smile surfaced.

I shrugged. "Yes, everyday."

Her smile faded and she stared deeply into my eyes. Feeling a shift between us, I moved closer to her and opened my arms so she could fit in my embrace. I breathed deeply to smell her hair as she snuggled up closer to me. I held her tightly.

"Do you ever go near Manchester for business?" She asked as she tilted her face up to look me in the eyes while remaining in my arms.

"London sometimes?" I offered, knowing it was a long car ride away from Manchester. She pouted. "But Manchester's on the closer side to Ireland. It's right by Liverpool, yes?"

She nodded, her eyes lighting up. "Well it's only an hour plane ride and I can even take a ferry over to see you."

"You'd do that?" She asked.

I smiled. "If you wanted me to."

She nodded, linking her arms behind my head and pulling me in for a kiss. "Yes." She said against my lips. "I'd love to see you again."

"Then I'll see what I can do."

We kissed again and I felt lighter, somehow. She wanted me to come to her home. She wanted to see me after this. That thought made me happy beyond comparison. Though, I was still upset to leave her because nothing was certain and the fact still remained that we  _ did _ live in different countries, but I had hope now, which is more than I had five minutes ago.

When the time came that we had to say goodbye, I walked her down the docks to the gangplank. We looked at each other for a long moment, my arms around her waist and hers around my neck, our chests pressed together.

"You're beautiful." I told her, resting my forehead against hers. She smiled, that gorgeous charismatic smile.

"I've had the best time with you, Petyr. I really hope to see you again." She told me, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck. I felt a shiver run down my spine from the sensation.

"You will, if I have any say in the matter." I said sternly, so she'd know that I meant what I said.

She reached into the bag that held her rum and coffee, pulling something out and then reaching behind me to slide it into my back pocket. I raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't ruin the surprise by looking at whatever she put there. 

"Until next time." She said quietly, wrapping herself around me once again. I pulled her in close and kissed her for one last time, savouring the taste of her and the feeling of her soft lips on mine. I focused on how I felt as I held her, kissed her… how my stomach fluttered and every single one of my millions of nerve endings seemed entirely alive.

"Until next time." I agreed, whispering against her parted lips. She pulled away, biting her bottom lip as she bent down to retrieve her belongings that she'd previously placed on the ground.

She turned her back on me without another word and walked the gangplank. I stood with my hands in my pockets, watching her go. She stopped at the top and turned back. She smiled down at me for a long moment and I returned it, my heart suddenly feeling heavy as she turned back around and left for good.

I swallowed thickly, finally reaching into my back pocket to see what she had given me. It was two out of the four polaroid pictures we had taken. She had given me the best two. The one with us smiling and the one with us kissing. They did turn out nicely. I smiled down at them, wondering if she was on the ship somewhere looking at me through a porthole.

I put them back into my pocket and walked down the dock again, back to the bench we shared not long ago, and watched as they finished boarding everyone. I sat there for an hour, and then an hour after that, waiting until I could see only a dot in the distance as the ship sailed away. I waved when they started departing, not seeing her on the deck waving back, but hoping that she was watching me somewhere.

I liked to think so, anyways.

_ Until next time, sweeting,  _ I thought as I started heading back to my hotel.

I really do hope there will be a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theeee End.
> 
> Everything they do in this fic, eating at the restaurant, the drive, the daiquiris, the salsa bar, the cigar... it's all my own memories. So thanks for reading :)


End file.
